A Sinners Game
by Sloth Tolos
Summary: When Jaden gets amnesia and only remembers the years before he went to duel acadaemy, he goes back home and rejoins "The Sins" A deadly assasin group. And after a month, him and his group are hired by shepherd to protect his past former friends from a group that wants to kill them. What could go wrong? No yaoi. Starts at beginning of season 3
1. The Nightmare

**More information about this chapter and everything will be at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters.**

**Claimer: My characters are strictly mine, please do not use them. **

**I hope you enjoy, i don't really care if you review; I just hope you may be satisfied with my story.**

**I shall be glad if you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1: A memory lost in time.**

_The only thing audible was our footsteps coming quickly, and his breaths coming in short gasps. I ran, pacing myself because I knew what this hallway led to, I knew he wouldn't get far. Yet he was determined to run with all he had, as if he though these darkened hallways hid him from me._

_The man I was pursuing thrust the door open to unleash a fan of white daylight. My eyes instantly adjusted as his figure ran out the door. I made it out just after him. He stopped a few feed from the sky scrapers edge, knowing only a few feet meant the last thing he would ever see was either the sky, or the concrete._

_But that was his choice, unless that's the way I decided to end him, but today, I was willing to play around. I wiped out my 40 caliber**(1)** and aimed it at his head. He suddenly gasped, his eyes staring at my left eye. "You're a sin!" I didn't bother to answer him._

_The man's eyes were wide in great terror, and they increased in size when my finger flexed on the trigger._

"_N-now wait they're son… what do you think you're doing..?" The old man rasped, his hands shooting up in surrender. _

"_My job." I said simply. This man's life meant nothing to me, he was just some big shot CEO of a famous company. When I was hired to kill him, I really didn't care, I've never cared. The ,an was scared, scared that his life was about to be ended by a stranger. After all, it was just another day of doing my "Job."_

"_But w-what about my g-granddaughters?" I mentally sighed, I was hoping for him to go quietly_

"_Sorry, but no more questions." My finger flexed at the trigger. At footstep at the doorway back into the building made me reacted by pulling out my other 40 caliber and thrusting it in the direction of the being there._

_The sight made my eyes widened. In the doorway, a little girl, looking to be four or five stood there, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes._

"_Grandfwather…?"**(2)** He said in the most innocent of voices._

"_No! Sofia! Go back inside! Now!" The little Sofia gasped a little, only taking a step back. Her eyes focused at the barrel of my gun staring her down._

"_No! I beg of you, just do what you came here for! Take my life, and leave her out of this!" The man cried, taking a few steps toward me._

_My head whirled around back to him. "One more step and I'll be dumbing two bodies off to my employer" I growled, making him instantly stop._

_I gritted my teeth and looked down at the girl. "Do as he says." I ordered, all I came for was the old man, I wasn't intending on being bathed in blood._

_But the all the little girl did was stare at my gun, paralyzed in fear. I felt my teeth clench together in annoyance. "I'm tired of playing games" I snarled._

_I immediately turned back to the CEO and fired._

"_GRANDFATHEER!"_

My body shot up into the air, thrusting myself into a sitting position. Cold sweat rolled down my forehead, my breath coming in short gasps. _Why? _I asked myself. _Why of all memories… Did it have to be that one?_

**I apologize for the pathetically short chapter. I promise you i will never make any chapters as short as this for the rest of the story.**

**1: A 40 caliber is a handgun, copy and paste this link if you wish to see a picture : **

**2: A did that "Fwather" Thing to represent that she's a small and cute child.**

**The next chapter will be coming tomorrow since i pretty much have the entire story in my head. Later chapters will come in at least 1 day after the upload of the firs chapter, two days tops. Thank you for reading my story. :)**

_**ONE LAST**_** THING!**** In later chapters in the notes at the end or beginning of each story. I will say if there will or will not be character death. BUT, when i wright a note saying "I have decided to have no character death" That means for the rest of the chapters, no more people will die :3**

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Going Back Into Routine

**Chapter 2: Going back into routine**

**Jaden's POV**

I sighed, wiping the sweat from the back of my neck, hunching over to look at my sheet covers. My breath had regulated now and I finally got a grasp on my dream….a memory.

_Just the thing I need to start of the day. _I thought, climbing out of bed to stand up in my room.

I couldn't even walk to my dresser without having images of that one day flash through my mind. Once I made it to the dresser, I looked in the mirror. My brown hair ruffled from bedhead, my chocolate eyes drowsy from sleep.

I rested my elbows on the dresser, driving a hand through my hair in a stressful manner.

_It's been a month since I found myself on an island… _I remember… I had been lying on a cliff side with strange clothes on, not remembering how I got there… All I had was a phone, luckily I had Nara's contact in it. My thought's easily changed back to the topic of my dream. That day when I wasn't able to…Haou…

"_DAVIIIID! GET THE HELL BACK HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!" _A violent growling scream came from outside my door. An impact on my door made me assume David had crashed into it while he was running from a certain female.

I let out an exasperated sigh and got out of my gloom to walk to the door, twist and pull the handle, open the door inward, to find a certain blonde running passed my door.

"What did he do _this _time?" but right by my face she shushed me and continued running. I blinked, and looked over to watch her. Apparently, Edward had been watching her too because he came walking down the hallway and stopped to look at me.

"Any idea?"

"GIVE. ME. MY. CELL. PHONE!" The blonde shouted with less volume then the first. Jumping over the couch to catch the brat but no luck. David giggled as he ran around the couch out of her grasp.

We both sighed, mornings like this never started out a good day for any of us. An annoyed sigh caught both our attentions. We looked to the couch to see… of course. "Nara, why do I always see you being the calm one not doing a damn thing while everything around you is in a cat and dog fight?" Edward said, giving her a disapproving look.

She gave him a glare, but closed her eyes, "fine." and conceded. She got up from her seat, brushing herself off and turned to the direction of the commotion.

I looked at Edward in awe. A year after I left, Edward and Nara started to date and have been ever since. Damn, that man has control over her, I can't even get her to give me the tv remote! And I'm her older brother!

A crash made my head dart to the scene. Nara had David pinned beneth her with one hand. The other had the cellphone. The ten year old didn't stand a chance.

"Okay, ok, ok okay! I get it! Get off me… before you crush meeeee…" He breathed as she got off of him, tossing the cellphone to Amanda who zoomed to the couch, protectively clutching it with both hands. I looked at the clock,

"Why are you up so early? It's five AM!" I exclaimed scratching the back of my head

"Well, I got a call from another employer." Nara explained quickly, flicking some of her bangs out of her eyes. "So you guys should go ahead and get dressed" She gestured to everyone but David in the room. I groaned but retreated to my room, Edward following me.

"HEEEEEEEY! Why can't I go!" David whined from behind me as I reached my door.

"Because your little and small and uncoordinated to last a second in a fight. Plus Amanda would kill me if I let you come" Growled Nara, jerking a thumb to the boy's older sister behind her.

"And a million other reasons why" Amanda added. The group began bickering but I had shut my door by then. _This is going to be one hell of a day._

* * *

I walked out into the hallway at about 5:15, wearing my light wash skinny jeans, A white shirt with black lettering and a black sleeveless vest going down to my thighs.

"What took you so long!" Nara complained, throwing her head back to look at my upside down over the couch.

"I had to take a shower. And girls take waaaay longer" I answered simply. She gave me a glare and looked back down to continue reading the magazine in her lap, David playing on the bar stool in the kitchen, swinging around. I plopped down onto the brown leather next to her, throwing my feet onto the coffee table. Just then Edward came out of his room farther down the hallway. He was wearing his favorite white jacket with gray rims and black skinny jeans. His blonde hair still wet and his bangs clung to his face, he had a towel around his neck. He sat down more gently then I did on the couch to my right and then leaned back. "So who's the employer and where are we going?" He huffed out lazily, eyeing the packet of paper Nara flung onto the coffee table. I leaned up and hunched forward to look at the sheet's, I grabbed a paper with the man's picture. Nara closed her magazine and looked at us.

"The employer is Dr. Crowler Vellian, he's one of the teachers at Duel Academy, the place where you lost your memory." My eyes narrowed as she continued "He's saying he'll pay us each five hundred if we complete the job, not including the fee for our travel and stay at the island." She finished

"Wait.. Stay?" Edward repeated. Nara nodded "Yeah, this is more than just some one day job-"

"So what _is_ the job?" Amanda interrupted. Nara turned around in her seat at Amanda standing behind the couch to glare at her, but sighed and looked back "He wants to hire us to protect ten people, all our age. Because there's supposedly person's there that wish to murder them."

I sighed in annoyance "Can't he just call the Japanese police, kaiba, and all? And if for some reason he couldn't, why don't let just take the kids off the island? Honestly, I just think the man just wants to keep his job." I grunted, standing up and walking "This job is a waste of our time."

"Jay-Wait!" Nara called sitting up. I stopped but didn't turn around "What?"

"Going back to the place where you spent two years of your life may help you regain some of your memory, even the doctor said sparks of your memory would come back when you see places familiar" She said. I turned back around to meet her soft gray eyes.

"C'mon Big bro, listen to big sis once and a while huh?" I looked down to see my little sister tugging at my pants in a pleading way, her round brown eyes looking up to me as I towered over her. My face instantly became soft and a reassuring smile tainted my lips as I scooped her up in a bear hold "Sure thing Maria" I said playfully. Tapping her nose, she giggled and allowed me to carry her back to everyone else who was staring at us. I sat down back into my seat, letting the bundle of brown hair curl up in my lap. Once I was situated. I looked to Nara "So when do we start?" Nara grinned triumphantly which earned a sigh from Edward.

"Wait a minute! What about me!" David whined from the chair behind us. Amanda whirled around giving her little brother a glare.

"David Matthew Wilson! Why must you butt into everyone's conversations!" She shouted. "You're only nine!"

"But you're only fifteen!"

We all sighed. Maria smiled up at my and jumped out of my lap. "Hey David! When they leave that means Aunt Lilly will sit on us again!" She cheered, clapping her hands together a few times.

We all chuckled at the cuteness that was my littlest sister, and only four years old too.

"It's called babysitting Maria!" David grumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Your still not going David, and that's final." Amanda growled, Her hands on her hips. I smiled, _maybe this day isn't going to be so bad after all._

**Yes, this was a short chapter. Oh well.**

**How was that for my second try at a fanfiction story? Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	3. On our way

**Chapter 3: On our way**

**Jaden's POV**

"Look! It's the Tokyo Harbo!" Maria cheered on my shoulders, tugging on her hair like handlebars. I chuckled.

"Harb_or_, Maria." I corrected her. She stared down at me in confusion. "Harb_our_?"

I sighed which Nara smirked at me. "Well here we are, you guys be good for Lilly now okay?" Nara said with an edge of warning to David, looking down at the blonde, who started to pout.

We were standing on the wooden docks a little ways away from the speed boat that was going to take us to the island. We all ways let David and Maria come to say goodbye to us whenever we were doing a job outside of Tokyo, so we always were sure to give them a brief lecture to behave. I looked up to Maria.

"You too cow girl, Don't make her house a disaster like last time." I warned gently. She giggled and nodded "Yes big bro!"

Last time David and Maria had turned Lilly's kitchen upside down with chocolate, and sweets. Of course it was David's original idea.

"You better be good for Lilly! She's been nice enough to open up her home for you so you better

"Don't worry, I'll be on top of things" Lilly said with that sweet smile that could mentally disarm anyone.

Lilly was a sweet person, about 24. She had previously moved out from collage and was working as a vet at the local Humane Society. Before it had met her, her older brother Brian had told me about her. Saying she was a tough cookie, yet as sweet as ginger bread, and light red hair. She was a book worm and extremely smart. So I'd always wondered why she would hang out with us.

"I wonder what these guys we're supposed to protect will be like." Edward wondered aloud, breaking me from my train of thought.

"Well, we don't have to meet them, just make sure none of them die." Nara said. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side "But wouldn't be better to meet some new people?" Nara rose and eyebrow. Amanda grinned next to me.

"What he means is you need to get out more. And get a tan." Amanda's grin widened while Nara growled at her, "Oh c'mon! I got plenty of friends! And I do get out! Plus, I'm not sure I would want to be friend a bunch of rich kids." Nara scowled. David giggled which earned him a hit on the head from his older sister.

Edward rolled his eyes at them; I shook my head and sighed. "Well, we should get going now; the boat might leave without us." I said pointing to the speed boat that was honking at us. I slipped Maria off my shoulders and set her down. "You be a good girl okay?"

She gave me a big smiled and nodded. I passed her to Lilly, who took her hand. Already grasping David's to make sure he didn't take off behind us.

We waved goodbye and said a few more things before climbing onto the boat. "You got our luggage?" Amanda asked the captain

He grunted "Yeah it'd be under the deck" She nodded to him and sat down on the white couches outside. Edward and Nara sat across from us.

The engine of the boat roared to life and started moving. About twenty minutes later the harbor was out of sight. "Ya'll might wanna go under deck until we arrive tomorrow mornin' when we arrive. The people that paid me to take ya there told me they didn't want ya known to the students." The captain shouted over the engine

Nara looked at me and mouth _'that makes no sense' _I sighed and shook my head, standing up to walk under deck. The others followed. Inside where two twin beds on either side, with a small couch in the middle, there were bundles of clothes on each bed, our luggage was stacked in a corner.

Nara, the last one inside, turned around and went up the stairs "Hey! What are the clothes for?" She demanded suspiciously. I looked over to see Edward sigh at his girlfriend's suspicious nature

"Well them clothes are the Academes Uniforms. They asked me to tell ya'll to get dressed in 'em" The man rasped through his missing teeth. Not taking his eyes off the Sea in front of him.

"Did they tell you why?" Nara asked him, raising her voice to be heard.

"No, but they told me they insisted you wear 'em" He replied. Nara huffed before ducking back inside and closing the hatch.

"Well, it's understandable that they would want to make us wear uniforms." Edward said, sitting down next to the clothes on one bed.

"Yeah, but are we expected to be students?" Amanda asked, plopping down onto the couch

"I have no idea; this wasn't in the papers" Nara spoke "We'll just have to ask about every little detail once we get there. No use stressing about it... anyways, how about we situate ourselves!" She jumped up. I quirked and eyebrow but stayed silent.

"How about I and Edward cram into a bed, Amanda takes the other, and Jaden; you can sleep on the couch." She suggested. But we all knew it was more like an order.

"Alright then!" Amanda blurted out "I now count the moment's I'm away from my brother!" She crashed onto her bed, pulling out her phone. I looked to Edward and Nara

"What about the uniforms?"

"We can decide who wears which color because I read in the packet there was some kind of 'Color System' with their uniforms" Nara replied, I nodded and pulled out something from my back pocket.

It was a pack of dueling cards, they all seemed familiar but I couldn't remember. I shuffled through them, coming across a certain card.

The card read 'Winged Kuribou' It was a cute little fur ball, with feather wings and green legs. _There's something about this card that… Is just too familiar…_

All the sudden I heard this tiny sound, almost like a _'Kur'_ my eyes widened and I looked around, but everyone looked normal and unbothered by any strange noise. _Weird…_

**Hope that was okay! I reread it myself and tried to spot my own grammar errors, I hope it turned out better than my last two chapters.**

**When i typed this:"Well _them_ clothes are the Academes Uniforms" And other places where it's not correcr grammar. I did that _on purpose_ to show that the man couldn't talk correctly. So it's not me, it's just to fit my story :)**

**One last thing, I'm going to be gone for about 4-5 due to my personal life. Yes I have a life believe it or not. So I until then I will not be updating! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	4. FINALLY

**Hey everyone~! I apologize for not updating for a few weeks, I was busy with dramatic situations so once I got done I had to relax.**

**Please note that in the first chapter when I made it known about a symbol that signaled Jaden was a Sin, I was not referring to when in the Japanese series he was fused with Yubel with his eyes amber and teal, I will reveal what I meant in later chapters, thank you and sorry for any misunderstanding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or anything about it, this is simply a fanfic.**

**Claimer: My characters, my plot, my story, please don't use.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: FINALLY**

**Edward's POV**

The light of the world breached my senses, blinding me for a brief moment before I stepped onto the last step and entered the deck, Jaden bringing up the rear behind me. Nara was scanning the horizon, noticing that the sun was still rising.

"Amanda, what time is it? I left my phone in the cabin." Nara called over her shoulder at the blonde sitting on one the outdoor couches. The blond looked to her and groaned realizing something.

"No clue, I left my phone under the deck too." I was about to pull out my phone from my back jean pocket when another person beat me to it.

"Its 5:47, we should be there in about eight hours." Jaden said, shutting the hatch, I looked over my shoulder to see him, crouched beside the hatch with his eyes half open almost as if glaring at me, annoyed. If I hadn't already known that was a look he usually had, I would have taken it wrong. He had his phone in his hand, lighting up part of his face.

Nara groaned but nodded to him and plopped down next to Amanda, she had this look of pure boredom written on her face. "What are we gunna do now! I'm bored!" Amanda whined, shoving Nara with her elbow as a signal to scoot over.

Nara smirked "Oh god, your acting just like your little brother!" Nara said, mimicking the blonde's tone of boredom with a slight tone of distress.

Amanda gave a glare, "But seriously! I've already checked my face book, twitter, and text messages!"

"Let me guess, no one has posted on your walls yet." Jaden smirked, which caused the blonde to throw a gum wrapper at him.

"Circle of no life." Nara added, Amanda gaped at her but the long-haired brunette just snickered.

"Alright, alright enough teasing each other, we need to find out what we are going to do once we get there." I announced, sitting down between the girls. The brunette beside me laid her head down in my lap and curled up on the couch.

"What about the uniforms?" Jaden asked, standing in the middle of the deck.

"I will _not_ wear that red! Red is just not my color!" Amanda growled, giving a death glare to Jaden, who jutted his hands up in surrender.

Nara chuckled "Cool it blondie, I've already decided I'll be red, and sense Jaden's favorite color is red, he'll wear red too."

I raised an eyebrow, "What classes do each color fall into?"

"Well, red is supposed to be the lowest class for the people with low grades and statues I guess. Yellow is middle class, and the blue is the highest class, one with the top of the class people, which I'm guessing which holds all those rich kids." She grumbled. "But anyway, I talked to a friend that's in collage now; he says he quit dueling because of all the hostility he saw between colors at this very school." Nara said, her head coming off my lap. "I heard from him red's would get beat up by the blues sometimes and harassed."

I scowled; Jaden and I exchanged a look. He nodded to me and looked to Nara. "If you got any blues screwing with you just call us, I bet me and Ed can handle a few bullies." The brunette said with a grin, punching a fist into his other hand that had already been ready to catch it.

"I can be a blue since I know you can't handle rich kids." I said to Amanda, said girl glared daggers in my direction. God she's offended so easily! She crossed her arms but complied, "Guess I'm a yellow then."

We all smirked at Amanda, She looked at each of us with wide eyes "Oh c'mon! I'm not that stubborn!"

******(12:23 AM)**

**N****arrative POV**

"Hey Jesse, what are you doing?" A certain short student asked the depressed blunette.

Jesse had a duel monsters card in his hand, and not just any card. A neo spacian, that went by the name of Neos. His teal eyes were clouded with memories and sparks of sorrow darkening them from time to time.

"Is Jess alright?" Hassleberry asked coming up towards the two, Syrus shook his head and gave a worried glance to the dino duelist.

"What's going on mates?" an Australian accent caught there attention.

"Jesse won't talk to us; he's too busy looking at… Jay's card…" Syrus began, cutting himself off because of the sorrow slowly beginning to gather tears to his eyes. Jim gave both the blunettes a sympathetic look before patting Jesse on the shoulder, which seemed to jerk the southerner from a trance.

"Oh, hey Jim." Jesse breathed, looking over at the one eyed man with the crocodile on his back.

"You alright there mate? You looked pretty startled." Jesses eyes looked away from Jim, as if remembering a painful moment, his eyes becoming distant but he soon answered,

"Yeah, I'm fine." The Australian kept his hand on the blunette, he knew all too well what was keeping the once happy crystal beast duelist down, and so did everyone else.

"Hey, are you guys coming? Everyone's leaving for lunch." A girl with navy hair asked the four who turned to her.

"We'll be right there Blair." Jim assured her. Her gaze shifted to Jesse, she gave them a small nod of understanding and walked up the stairs and through the doors.

"C'mon Jesse, we better get to lunch…" Syrus dragged the blunette once again from his thoughts. His teal eyes were dull as he replied, "Sure." He said simply, and with Jim coming up behind them, they made their way to the lunch room.

**(1:45 PM)**

**Jaden's POV**

The engine's roar finally faded away until it was completely off. I felt deaf as my hearing adjusted to the silent docks surrounding us. As soon as the captain docked the boat, Amanda flew off the boat, landing awkwardly but she managed to stick it on her feet.

"FINAAAAAAAAAAAALY!" The blond screeched to heavens that was now a blue lighter than the sea.

"Damn, I almost got sea sick those last three hours." Nara said, a small green tainting her cheeks. Edward planted a small kiss on her right cheek. A scarlet blush overtook the unnatural coloring on her face but it died away as she leaned her head on his shoulder, a smile on her face.

"So, how do I look for the hundredth time?" Amanda asked, tugging at the light yellow fabric wrapped around her. The blond was wearing a pale yellow jacket zipped up that only came down over her breasts, she was wearing a white tank top under with light wash shorts.

Nara sighed and looked at me, giving me that look of annoyance. I snickered to myself and looked up to Amanda, "You look fine Amanda, now can you calm down so we can at least make it onto solid ground?"

Edward chuckled and Amanda shot daggers at both of us, giving a "Humph" and crossing her arms on her chest. Nara looked down at her outfit, and stepped in front of Edward and me to stand beside Amanda.

"Alright, alright even though I'm not one like Amanda, but how do I look?" She asked, mainly to Edward. She was wearing a red blazer that went down just beyond her stomach with the same patterns on Amanda's but it was a light red and hanging open. She had a white tank top on under with black shorts.

"You look awesome, except I don't like the addiction of black shorts. Dark wash would have gone better with your outfit." Amanda said, examining the brunette's clothes. Nara rolled her eyes but looked back to Edward, including me in her gaze with her eyebrow raised.

I chuckled, "You look fine, I don't see why you're concerned." Nara gave me a look that I didn't quite understand, but I shrugged it off and she looked to Edward. I looked at Edward, realizing for the first time what he was wearing. The golden-eyed blond was wearing a blue coat? With a ruffled coat like end coming out behind him**(1). **He was wearing long black skinny jeans with a while a black shirt under his closed coat. He had a white cloth covering his forehead, ducking under his hair. For the same reason I had a red one covering my left eye.

He gave her a gentle smile and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling her to him. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and pulled back. "You look stunning in whatever you wear." He whispered to her, she smiled softly up to him. Amanda smirked and leaned up next to them.

"Unless she's wearing a clown suit." Nara snapped her attention to the blond hovering next to them, she lunged for her friend who had ruined a perfectly romantic moment, but Edward caught her by her waist, keeping her from strangling the smirking blonde.

"Come here you little-!" She began but Edward shushed her and pulled her back a little, giving Amanda a disapproving look. She shrugged in response.

I smiled softly at the scene, who gives a damn about my memories, having them in my life… is all I need.

"Alright, we better get heading to the guy who run's this place." Edward said with a sigh, finally letting my sister go after she had calmed down from Amanda's comment.

I sighed, gazing up towards the sky, letting it come down to rest apron the multi colored building in the middle of the island and what seemed to me a dormant volcano sitting behind it. _Maybe coming back to this place won't be all that bad._

**That's it for now folks! I'm sorry if this chapter disappointed you, it would me to because it doesn't reveal all that it needs to satisfy you for a while, but I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible, DON'T WORRY! I'll have the next chapter up within three days, I promise.**

**(1): Edward's coat is kinda like what Chazz had in the first series.**

**One more thing, I didn't add it but Jaden's wearing his usual outfit through the entire Yu-Gi-Oh GX series.**

**Until next time~ :)**


	5. So when do we start?

**I apologize for my chapter coming late, but hey, at least I don't update only once a month.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Claimer: My characters are strictly mine.**

**Chapter 5: So when do we start?**

"Do you even know where you're going?" Amanda demanded, walking up beside Nara.

"Yes, I do, for the thousandths time." She replied, irritation growing within her voice. The blond didn't seem to notice.

"Are you sure? We've been wondering for what feels like hours!" Nara sighed, and began to argue with her friend.

We've been wondering around inside the building for quite some time now, we haven't run into anyone yet, but each time I looked over to Edward, I kept seeing him looking behind us with a cautious look in his eye. I also did it out of habit. But, the moment I had stepped into this building, some brief random fragments of memories would distract me from walking so I could clear my head. I didn't like being here, I personally didn't care about my lost memories anymore, and I certainly don't believe they might be of any use to me.

Edward and I had taken up the rear of our little bunch, leaving the girls bickering in front of us. I sighed, looking down to tune out the others. My thoughts began to wonder as they had ever since I had lost my memory. My deep pondering brought me to when we had first stepped into this building…

**(~Flash Back~)**

_Sliding doors parted, opening up to a plaza of tile and columns. Hallways going different directions, and hallways connected to those were in vision as we stepped under the artificial lighting, a cold blast of air conditioning brushing over our heads as we entered._

"_Great, what are we in, a labyrinth?" Amanda complained, glaring at the many hallways opening up to doors, carpeting, stairs, and more hallways. Edward's attention shifted to a sign on the wall._

"_Here's the map." We all turned to him and glanced up at the medium plastic wall plate._

"_According to this, room 112 is the one we're looking for." Edward said, pointing to a small square on the flat surface. Nara began to inspect the map._

"_And it looks like here-"she pointed to a large square in the middle next to multiple squares equally as big, "-Is where the classrooms are."_

_Their voices slowly began to fade away and my vision became white, and for an instant, that one split moment, a flood of images was thrown into my face, overwhelming me, then each moving picture began to fade before I could focus on just one, until only one was left. The picture began to get closer to me until it covered my entire vision as if wrapping my eyes._

_I was… running, my breath coming in short gasps, my feet running on a gray carpet, a white walled hallway turning down another hallway, and for that one spilt second, it all became clear, what I was doing, where I was, everything, not just what I could see but everything was clear. But then a small darkness began to blur around my vision, narrowing down until I could only remember what I was doing._

"_I'm late!" Late for what? _

"_I bet even if I was on time, Crowler would still get mad at me!"…Dr .Crowler… Our employer? _

"_Oh well, it's not like I can't show up at all!" _

**(~Flash Back End~)**

Now, all I can remember is that small fragment, and my friends waking me up with concern… As I let my mind wonder… I began to remember something else…

"You alright Jay?" A voice made my head snap up I looked and it was Edward, I sighed with relief.

"God damnit…" I hissed, calming my nerves, shutting my eyes tight before opening them slowly and raising my head to look at him, almost glaring at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied flatly.

"You looked almost as if you were going to pass out any minute." He said, calm concern molding his face. I ran a hand through my hair, spiking it out slightly,

"I was remembering something." I admitted, exhaling harshly and looking up to the ceiling to clear my thoughts, or to think more lightly then before. Then, a soft thought, almost like a yearning began tugging at my mind. I _wanted_ to remember everything I forgot, and now, I think Nara was right; coming here may be just what I need.

"See! Here we are just like I planned! Room 112!" Nara announced, taking me away from my thinking to look at a white door.

"Are you sure this is it?" Amanda questioned skeptically, her eyes narrowing at the door as if in deep thought.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be." She growled, but the blonde opened the door abruptly, completely oblivious to the surprised growling of Nara.

The door swept open to reveal of fairly wide office. But the first thing that caught my attention was a blonde man sitting at a desk backed up against a bookshelf. A blue uniform on him, with pink ruffles flaring off on different places of his clothes.

"What are you students doing here!" The man demanded, jumping up out of his chair, thrusting it back to hit the bookshelf behind him, the force causing a book to fall onto the professor's head. As his gaze landed on us, I found my eyes meeting his, and before any of us could say anything, he screeched with shock, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"JADEN YUKI!" He screamed my name out with shock, falling back into his chair.

All three of them looked at me in surprise. I returned there stares with equal surprise, but it turned into a narrowed in question. Nara and Amanda advanced forward to either sides of the man's desk, me and Edward coming up front.

"What's the big surprise of seeing my big bro?" Nara said in a low growl, planting her hands on the corner of his desk, leaning over the wooden frame to eye the man.

"Jaden Yuki! You disappeared and y-your back!" the man we assumed to be Crowler asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

"Well, you did attend this school for a few years Jay, no wonder this teacher knows you." Amanda said, looking at me, I glanced at her but then back to the man.

I sighed, blinking slowly before looking the man square in the eye. "Are you Vellian Crowler?"

**(Crowlers POV)**

The once top duelist at this school, the slifer slacker, the boy I had once tried to kick out of this school, the brunette that disappeared without a trace for a solid month, was at my desk, leaning over the wooden platform with her hands planted firmly on the dark wood. Even though this was a shock to say the least, there was something off about the slifer slacker, _terribly wrong._

"Are you Vellian Crowler?" His lips moved to say the word's, yet, his face did not hold the once innocent lucky smile he always wore last time I'd seen him. His hair was not tamed; it was spiking out, and wild. But the three things that caught my eye instantly… His eyes where a cold golden honey, he had a red cloth over his right eye as if it had been injured… And his expression, his cold stare, his emotionless voice with a demanding tone, sent chills up my spine. This was _not_ the Jaden Yuki I once knew.

Letting his words sting my ears for a moment, I replied. "Yes, of course I am, don't you know that by now?" I questioned, I was honestly confused. How could he not know me?

Jaden's gaze shifted to the three other people who accompanied him. He nodded to the girl who had previously spoken and she turned to me. "We are The Sins, you gave me a call and sent information on a job you had for us, we-" She cut herself off to gesture to everyone, including Jaden who I stared at with shock as she gestured to him as well, "are here to do that job." She explained quickly.

This didn't make any sense; first the slifer slacker goes missing and then just suddenly appears as a gang member! "This is hard for me to process, Jaden Yuki, you are with these people?" I questioned, I was surprised when he nodded, his honey eyes staring into my soul, so I moved my gaze to the girl.

"You four t_eenagers _are The Sins, The second well known _assassins_ group in Japan?" I asked, it was truly hard for me to believe that a few children were killers, including Jaden of all people! My head began to swirl with questions, many of them about Jaden until the girl blond slammed her fists onto my desk.

"Look dude, we get this same crap with almost all of our employers, we did not come all the way out here for us to explain our entire life story! Do you want our help or not?" She snapped, eyes blazing until the brunette girl beside her patted her shoulder. Edward sighed deeply, gaining everyone's attentions

"Vellian Crowler, I understand you may have many questions, but believe it or not we are who you wanted to hire, we came here to eliminate the people hunting your students correct?" The blonde man beside Jaden asked, I nodded mutely as he continued.

"Then that is what we came here for, any questions reguarding my friend Jaden Yuki cannot be answered unless he wishes to answer them, but at another time, here we are to discuss business." He said with a sense of athourity. I would have almost looked at him with awe if it hadn't been for Jaden speaking up.

"So when do we start?"

**I apologize for the chapter shortness; I wanted to leave a cliff hanger including the meeting with Crowler, I'm also sorry if the Crowler's reactions weren't realistic to his actual character.**

**Thank you for your support, see you next time!**


	6. Class is in session

**I was so moved by the positive reviews I've been getting, that I decided to create the next chapter so soon. Thank you all so much for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH GX**

**Claimer: My characters are strictly mine.**

**Chapter 6: Class is in session.**

"So, from what you know so far, is these people have only made three attacks, all centered on ten people, and the person responsible is actually a group of three people?" Amanda asked, moving her pondering gaze to Dr. Crowler who nodded, finally have gotten over the fact that I was here, so we finally had got down to business.

Nara was sitting next to me on a small couch in the corner, while Amanda was busy glaring out at nothing, leaning on the wall. Edward was just standing next to the teacher's desk.

Breaking the small silence; "Dr. Crowler, from what I read on the papers you sent us, is that you're not the man in charge of this school, is this correct?" Dr. Crowler nodded and folded his hands under his chin, elbows resting against the desk.

"Yes that is correct, I am the executive of the Chancellor and of this school." He replied calmly, standing up and walking to the window with his hands at his sides.

"The reason you are here, as you may already know. People are hunting some of my students, and any information of this getting out would result into the events that may possibly lead to the shutdown of this school, and I'm looking forward to more years of teaching here. I want you four to take care of the problem while hiding among the students in each dorm to protect them from this threat. Once you job has been completed, meaning each and every person involved in this is rid of, you will be paid each, and will be escorted off the island." He explained his gaze unmoving from their position fixed out the window. Nara opened her mouth to speak. "Seeing as we were given uniforms of all colors, these students are shattered throughout each dorm?"

He looked to her, "Yes, five are obelisk blue, two are ra yellow, and three are slifer red." My elbows on his knees, hands holding my face.

"What are these student's names so we know to keep an eye on them."

Dr. Crowler went back to his desk, opening a drawer and taking out three files, plopping them onto the desk. "These are the files hold information of all ten students, grouped by color."

We all approached the desk, each of us taking a few papers from a random file. I picked up a paper, w picture of the student in the upper left corner. He had blue hair, and gloominess teal eyes… my eyes went blank as I stared at his picture, as little green flag going up_. I know him… his name is… Jesse right? _Sur enough, when I looked at the name, it read "Jesse Anderson." I read down the paper.

_Age: 17_

_Dorm: Blue…_

A soft slap on the back ripped me from my reading, I looked to Edward at my side, he looked as if it never happened, still reading the paper. I held back a sigh, partly glad he did that.

"Hey, gimme all of the papers." Amanda commanded, we complied and she took them all at once, shuffling through each.

"Jesse Anderson… Syrus , Jim, Axel, Aster, Bastion, Hasselberry, Chazz, Alexis, Blair…..Thats it." She said, looking up to Crowler.

"Yes, and you will be surprised to know that these students are all friends."

"Have you found out any sort of links to any of them that might explain why these people are trying to kill them?" Nara said, plopping down into a office chair in the back ground, spinning around once.

"Not so far, but we can't afford to call out an investigation team because we don't want to arouse suspicion." He answered.

"Is this all we need to know?" Edward asked

"Yes, I will introduce you into the class, you will attend the school until your job is done, I will make arrangements for your rooms. But as for you Jaden…" He said, pausing towards the end.

I narrowed my eyes, obviously not liking his tone. "You will not be attending classes, since people knew you when you were one of my students, your sudden reappearance would cause my superiors to get suspicious, and start asking me questions, for now I ask you to only make yourself known at the Silfer dorm." He ordered.

A small growl rose in my throat, I could feel my face twisting slightly with anger. My reactions cause the man to sit down in his chair, flinching slightly. I didn't like this man, something just told me…

A hand placed on my shoulder in made me turn to look at Edward, his eyes were calm and he shook his head. I turn back to the man and gave him a curt nod.

The man look at his watch, "It's time for my teaching to start, which is the perfect time to introduce you three to the school." He said nervously, eager to change topics. We all nodded, and as he stood up and walked to the door, Nara whispered into my ear "You can patrol for any activity while we're in class, text me if something comes up." She said and followed the man out of the door, pausing for a moment, I followed out as wells, heading down a different hall to exit the building.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

The three of us headed down a hallway different from the one we originally came down. None of us said a word, as we reached a pair of steel doors, Dr. Crowler opened them and we followed in, and immediately began walking down stairs, me coming in last.

The room was full of people of red yellow and blue uniforms. Everyone began to take their seats as we entered, I could feel curious eyes on me as I continued to look forward, we arrived at a platform lower than the desks going higher as the stairs did, all the way back to the door.

We lined up side by side, my eyes finally met the stares of the students here, some hostile, some unimpressed, other curious, and timid.

"Today we have resieved three new students, they were transferred from the south academy so I except you to all give our new students a warm welcome." Dr. Crowler announced, looking towards us as a signal to begin saying our names.

Amanda, the closes to him, opened her mouth. "My name is Amanda Wilson! I look forward to staying here with you guys!" She said, smiling cutely. I held back my amusement at the whistles and smiles she got, mostly from the guys. Her response to them was blowing a kiss, which made a few begin to holler.

As the noise died down, Nara began. "My name is Nara Maria Yuki, I'm glad to be here." She said simply, trying to force a small cute smile. The men here started to give her looks similar to Amanda's, I couldn't help but scowl.

"My name is Edward Hyle, I am Nara's _boyfriend_." I ended that with a small snarl, and the guys giving her looks quickly backed down. Nara giggled slightly. Crowler cleared his throat and looked back to the students.

"Class is now in session."

**Alright, finally done! Thank you again for your support, I look forward to updating soon :)**

**Hope you enjoyed :D**


	7. Those Eyes!

**TWO. DAYS. LATE. ;o**

**Oh well, :) heres the next chapter~**

**if you want a little spoiler for this chapter, read below:**

**JADEN MEETS HIS FORMER FRIENDS IN THIS CHAPTER. :D**

**No character to death in this one either :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Claimer: My plot, my story, my characters, HANDS OFF :Y**

**Chapter 7: Those Eyes**

**(Nara's POV)**

A soft sigh escaped my mouth, which I instantly became self-conscious of and darted around to see if anyone heard, I mentally sighed in relief and turned back to Crowler's lecture, trying my best to pay attention and not draw attention to myself. Yet, I couldn't help my glance around the room and certain faces would catch my eye, people that we were supposed to protect her in this class, tuning out the lecture for a moment, I shifted in my seat to get a better view of the class room. Above me I recognized three of them, two of them where sitting in the row just above me… Syrus , Blair and… Hargleberry? Then above that row was one of them named Chazz, he wasn't wearing a school uniform though, he was wearing all black matching his hair and a violet interior, I was just surprised they let him wear something so noticeable outside the dress code.

Further up and to the right I saw what looked like Jim, with his unmistakable Australian clothing, and a buff Axel sitting a few rows before him, they were also not wearing uniforms. _Huh, interesting…_

I suddenly looked down to the right of me to see Jesse, sitting down a few seats.

I looked to the left, seeing more! There was Alexis… Aster… Aster Phoenix! No wonder he's here...and then Bastion. _Wow, there all in this one class, this makes our job easier._

A bell rang overhead signally the end of the day. I flipped out my phone from my back pocket and glanced at the time. _4:59, plenty of time to meet them._

I shoved it back into my pocket and began to stand up to leave but someone crashed into me, I gave a soft growl to myself and whirled around. "Hey wat-" I stopped my sentence as soon as I realized who was in front of me.

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going.." His southern accent turning on my sense.

"Oh, it's totally fine! I have to watch where I'm going too." I gave a small smile to the blunette.

"My names Nara, are your… Jesse right?" He looked at me and blinked

"How'd you know?"

"When I asked Crowler who I should make friends with at this school, he recommended you." I smiled wider, closing my eyes to make my expression seem extremely inviting for a friendly conversation.

"You're one of the new students!"

"Yep, so

"Jesse." Was his response, yet it sounded flat, almost saddened. I looked at him a little funny, not giving my usual questioning look because the goal was to make friends. He seemed… off, something was eating at him, I could tell in his glazed over eyes.

"You okay?" I asked after a minute of awkward silence, his head snapped up, eye's clearing into a bright teal.

"Yeah, your face just kinda reminded me of someone." He admitted, with a small edge of sorrow.

"Hey Nara, who are you talking too?" Edwards voice questioned from behind me, I stepped aside to allow him visible access to Jesse.

"Ed, this is Jesse! I just met him." I smiled, he nodded with a small smile and laid a hand out, which Jesse shook, out of the gloom he was previously in and seemed to be back into reality.

"My name's Edward."

"Jesse." The blunette said, exchanging a smile with Edward.

"Hey Jess!" An unfamiliar call made all our heads turn to the row above us.

"You coming pal?"

"Yeah Hasselberry."

Hasselberry looked to me and Edward, "You guys are the new students aren't you?" I smiled.

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you." he gave me an equally as warm smile.

"So Jess, are you coming?" The tan and buff duelist asked.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

An idea popped into my mind. "Hey, not to be rude, but mind if we come? Me and Ed don't really know where the dorms are."

Hasselberry nodded eagerly "Of course! Might as well introduce you to the entire gang once we get there." I raised an eyebrow but dropped it as he began to meet us near the stairs, Jesse behind us. Of course I had a feeling I knew who he was talking about.

Hasselberry stopped into a few people that I had tried to spot earlier.

"Hey Hasselberry." I small and soft voice greeted him calmly. I walked out from behind him to see Chazz, Syrus, and Blair.

"Hey, aren't you guys the new students?" Blair asked.

"We sure are!" An all too familiar giggle jumped beside me. "Just in case you forgot, me names Amanda~!" She smiled, which I knew was oh so fake.

"We get it you're a spazz." Chazz grumbled, his arms crossed over his purple shirt.

"Well come one woke on the wrong side of the bed today." I commented, he glared at me.

"He's always like that." Blair sighed.

"Well let's go, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to hang out." Syrus announced with a small smile.

So, we were taken to the red dorm.

"This is the red dorm…?" Amanda said, looking the dorm up and down. "Glad I picked the yellow dorm…" I looked to her.

"Aw come on! It doesn't look that bad! It looks pretty cozy; you have to be positive, and hey, don't rub it in."

She snickered and Jesse walked up beside me, "Where did that other fellow go?" He asked.

"Oh Edward? He went to the blue dorms to get some things arranged; he'll be back in like 15 minutes." I assured him, he returned the small smile I gave him and nodded.

**(Amanda's POV**

**30 Minutes later)**

"Well you should have told him to hurry his ass up; I'm bored and ready for the sleep over night to start." Nara grumbled, hanging over the back of the couch looking at Edward.

So here's the deal, we already met everyone, and this new guy Atticus who's the bother of Alexis and a friend of everyone, he's called himself "The Master of Love" a few times while we were here, it's kinda annoying but I don't feel like being a dick yet so might as well continue my act.

We're all waiting on Jaden. Edward had finally showed up and told us he saw Jay lying near the cliff side, he was supposed be here five minutes ago but he's still a no show.

The only good thing to come out of this is we've managed to being friends with everyone, but I'm making no promises on that Atticus guy.

Edward shrugged at Nara's comment, choosing to not to answer the angry brunette.

"Who's your brother ?" Jim asked from his spot standing near the couch in Chazz's dorm.

"Oh, Red-Jay?" Nara said with a grin, sliding back into a sitting position on the couch. Red-jay was the nick name she always used when Jaden wasn't around because it always drove him nuts, but the reason she calls him that is because his name kinda sounds like a bird called a Blue Jay, except without the blue and the "Den" sound at the end, so since his favorite colors red, she calls him Red-Jay.

"Red…_Jay_?" Syrus croaked out funny, he didn't sound too happy.

"What's wrong Syrus?" I asked sweetly, now everyone seemed to be looking at the ground, I couldn't help but glare out at everyone.

"I'm going to go get some… fresh air." And with that, Syrus shot up from his seat in a chair near the door and walked out, you could hear him climb the stairs and stop once he reached the upstairs, but you didn't hear any doors open or close.

"Sorry about that… we lost a friend with a name similar to that about a month ago, it's been hard to get over his disappearance." Jesse explained with a sad look next to Nara, who seemed to have soft eyes of sympathy.

"What was your friend's name?" Edward asked curiously, since we all knew Red-Jay wasn't Jaden's real name. Jesse opened his month to address the question, his eyes still looking down into his lap.

"His name was Jaden Yuki, he was the best duelist at this school, and our best buddy."

All our eyes widened and darted towards Nara, whose eyes were wide, showing off the darkness of her gray eyes. Edward seemed to recover from the fact before we did, "I'm sorry that happened, do you know what happened to him?" He said with ease, his composure normal, so it began to put me and Nara at ease.

"He just suddenly disappeared out of nowhere, without a word or anything." Blair said in response. I was about to comment on the subject, but I was interrupted.

"_JADEN!"_ A loud and high-pitched voice screamed, and I assumed it was Syrus since I could hear footsteps pelting down the stairs, but what had my attention was the name he called out.

_Oh shit._

Not a word was said as Nara and Edward ran out the door, with me and everyone else in the room running out after them. As a burst through the door and stopped to look towards Syrus, I could feel a crowd form behind me, and I didn't even need to see to know that they were all in shock at seeing Jaden, who had apparently made friends while he was here.

**(Jaden's POV)**

I heard someone scream my name and before I knew it, a small person crashed into me, latching onto me, crushing my torso making my arms come out slightly almost like a bird.

I looked up to see Nara, Edward, Amanda, and a hell of a lot of other people crowded outside the dorm, each of them giving me shocked looks, except for Nara and Amanda, they were giving me interesting looks.

I raised an eyes brow at them and pointed to the blue hair shorty hugging me, Nara bent down and blue lines came down the side of her face, while Edward sweat dropped and Amanda shook her head.

My eyes slumped into a glare, I looked down at the guy hugging me weirdly, mumbling things I could barely hear, I was half tempted to kick the guy away but my thoughts were interrupted by people running towards me. The crowd of students behind my friends began to run my way, stopping to surround me.

"JADEN!" Jesse Anderson screeched and threw his arms over my waist with a bear hug, almost squeezing the breath out of me. A girl who I believed to be Blair started to cry and latch onto my aswell, I began to be crowded by hugs and smiling people.

"I can't believe it's you mate!" The Australian student Jim began to laugh with a big grin across his face, standing just behind Jesse who finally let go of me.

"What happened to you?"

"Where have you been?"

"Where'd you go Sarge?"

"We were so worried about you!"

I began to get annoyed, how did these people know me? Finally, Nara and the two approached me but standing outside the crowding students, who didn't seem to notice my confusion. The three were giving me looks of just pure _go with it; _Edward just began to shake his head.

A deep growl made the rambling noise of everyone around me stop, we all looked down to the growl to see the crocodile that was on Jims back at me feet, it's yellow eyes narrowed and a scowl on its face, continuing its growling until it finally snapped at my feet, making me step back an inch. I instinctively brushed my hand over my gun, but catching myself and dropping me hand.

"Calm down girl, it's Jaden!" Jim exclaimed, kneeling down beside her and stroking her back, she still didn't let up.

"Who are all of you?" I finally said, my gaze lifting to the crowd. I'd had enough of these questions and hugs, I know none of these students, and I don't know how they know me.

My question made time stop, their frozen movements and surprised faces earned them a glare of annoyance from me. W_hat the hell is going on?_

"What are you talking about Jay?" The kid with blue hair finally unlatched himself from my torso to look up at me, his eyes wet with tears, once I saw his face I knew he had to be Syrus.

"How do you know my name?" I growled, my lips curling in annoyance, making Syrus flinch and step away from me.

"Jaden." Axel said, approaching my by weaving through Blair and Jesse.

"It's us! Your friends!" Jesse said in a pleading voice, laying his hands on my shoulders and looking at my intently.

"Don't look now mates, but I don't think Jaden remembers us." Jim exclaimed, claiming a few gasps from people

"But how could Jaden ever forget us?" Alexis demanded

"He couldn't, not with how much we have all gone through together." Bastion pointed out. I drew my attention away from the talking, and too the blunette in front of me, his eyes pleading and his hair being tugged by the soft breeze. His eyes suddenly enlarged.

"Hey… W-whats wrong with his eyes…?" He studdered, never looking away me as neither did I.

"He's left eyes covered!"

"There golden!"

**Stupid Cliffy :U**

**Sorry I made it so short, I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. I SWARE TO NOTHING that I will update within two days ;I**

**Only two days late! Oh well xD hope you ejoyed.**

**One last thing, sorry if the expressions, and reactions of everyone weren't very accurate, I tried my best to keep them in character. I'm just not very good at writing about a character that I don't fully understand.**

**Love Ya'll!**


	8. Gun Smart?

**I'm so sorry for the delay in an update! So to make up I tried to make this chapter as long as I could possibly make it. Thank you so much for your support because I've had motivational problems with this story, but thanks to my reviewers, I have been able to upload this.**

**So, this chapter is for my reviewers, thank you all so much. :)**

**Jaden's POV**

"Okay, time for us to explain!" Nara suddenly butt in, shrugging through everyone to stand next to me, Edward and Amanda followed.

"You se-"Amanda began but I put my hand up in front of her to silence her. She gave me a questioning look but I ignored it. I stepped more in the middle of the crowd to be noticed.

"I have amnesia, and have forgotten three years of my life about a month ago. So I don't know any of you." I said bluntly. The shocked looks I received made my eyes narrow, this was almost getting annoying.

"Well, that explains a lot, but it doesn't explain why your eyes are different and your left eye's injured." Axel said from his place next to Jim, his arms crossed and his expression unreadable, yet serious.

My eyes narrowed at him. _This is getting out of hand. _"As I said, I don't know any of you, so I don't have to answer your questions." I snapped, gritting my teeth, pushing aside Syrus and Jesse and walking towards to dorm. I could feel the stares on the back of my head as I walked up the stairs and shut the door behind me as I walked into my dorm.

I walked into the middle of the room, my mind swirling with my previous actions and words. How did I know this was my dorm…? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, leaning on the wall and sliding down it my one knee bent and the other laying out. Driving a stressful hand through my hair, I pulled off my cloth around my eye. The fact that it was there was suddenly driving me insane.

I got up from the wall suddenly and went to look in the mirror at the kitchen desk place. The shadowed place made me look like a monster, with sinister eyes gleaming through the darkness. I could feel stressful sweat begin sprouting on my forehead. I placed a few fingers on the left side of my face near my eye, pulling the skin to stretch my face a little. Calm down… Why am I so worked up..?

The stressful not coiling my insides began to contract and kneed at my stomach, working a sort of nausea. I clamped my eye lids shut to clear my head. _What's happening to me…?_

My hands slammed down onto the counter, breathing through my mouth roughly. Memories began to race through my head, making my grip tighten on the counters edge. My vision blurred completely then instantly came into view. There was blood covering my hands and staining the counter where I had placed them. I lifted my hands away from the surface and turned them to stare at them intently. I looked into the mirror to see blood covering my face. Blood leaked out of my left eye, my covered eye, my marked eye. The sign struck me, sending a shutter down my spine. I whirled around to look at the room, gasping for breath. My eyes darted to look at my palms, they weren't covered in blood. I turned to see my face in the mirror and my eyes were blood free.

I slumped down on the wall next to me, gripping my head in my hands. _Why is this happened to me…again?_

**(Nara's POV)**

"You se-" Amanda began but Jaden silenced her with a hand, walking forward. _What are you doing?_

"I have amnesia, and have forgotten three years of my life about a month ago. So I don't know any of you." He stated blunty. My jaw almost dropped. _Smooth big bro, how are you planning to work your way out of this one._

"Well, that explains a lot, but it doesn't explain why your eyes are different and your left eye's injured." Axel said from his place next to Jim, his arms crossed and his expression unreadable, yet serious.

"As I said, I don't know any of you, so I don't have to answer your questions." Jaden snapped and brushed aside Syrus and Jesse, climbing the stairs up the dorm and slamming the door behind him.

I was surprised at how quickly the conversation ended. I sighed. _Leaving us to clean up your mess? _I huffed out air and contained my composture, deciding to choose my words carefully.

"Alright, I suppose to all want an expli-"

"What have you done to MY Jaden!?" Blair suddenly shouted, coming up in my face to make sure I knew she was angry. I flung my hands up submissively. Edward came to my side and gently pushed the girl away.

"Please, calm down, I'm sure you would all like to know wh-" Chazz snorted

'Why should we even care about that slacker!?" He said snobbishly.

"Because hes still our friend, we should listen to them!" Jesse said with a rasied voice.

"No way! I bet these people did something to the sarge!"

"I don't trust them!"

"LOOK DUMBASSES!" Amanda suddenly snapped, pushing Blair away from her. "NARA IS HIS LITTLE SISTER, so shut up and listen." She demanded with a sense of athourity, once no one else spoke. She motioned for me to speak. I sighed at her need for control and looked up.

My goal was to play the good and bad cop, to just bluntly give them to news and nothing more. But when I looked up, I met teal eyes. I recognized the teen as Jesse, his eyes were staring at me pleadingly, and desperate. _Huh… Jaden really did have friends here… _I thought with a sigh.

"As you all now know, Jaden is my older brother. But only by a year…" I said that last part in a whisper. Edward placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling down at my before opening his mouth to speak.

"We've known Jaden since he was six, so we are really close friends of his. About a month ago he showed up at our house with no memory of every going to this school. We tried everything even toom him to the hospital but he hasn't remembered anything, so far from what we know." He said gesturing to me and Amanda. "We are just as concerned as you are with Jaden's condiction. So we decided to Enroll Jaden and ourselves to help get his memory back. So since you all claim to be in friends. We ask you- as his family, to please help us recover his memory so things can go back to the way they were." He ended that with a small glance to everyone. I looked up at him with aw, he was so good at calming down situations! I glanced over at Amanda, her arms crossed with a jealous glint in her eyes. I smirked.

A suddenly silence moved in as Edwards last words drifted away. I looked around at the unreadable stares I was getting.

"I believe you." Jesse said, breaking the silence. I glanced up at him. His eyes clouded with sorrow and understanding. But his face read a smile.

I gave him a sad smile. I felt sympathy begin to surface for them. They really where Jaden's friends, so can't we be friends as well?

**(Time skip)**

**(The Next Day, Saturday.)**

Any and all tension between us and Jaden's school friends was gone, except for a sulking Chazz but I tried to ignore him.

Today was a free day for students, the one day of the week we had no school. The morning I had woken up in the red dorm from the girls section, dragged myself out of bed, and went to the call of breakfast.

I walked into the small cafeteria to be greeted by stares of the entire red dorm. I glare defiantly back with seemed to make them all turn around. I grabbed a plate full of breakfast food and literally plopped down next to Edward, parting my jaw in a gapping yawn. Morning just weren't my thing.

"Morning beautiful." Edward with a smile, I gave him a question glance. "Shouldn't you be at the blue dorm?"

"I decided to be here for my first morning at duel academy." He replied honestly. A smile tainted my lips. I always felt that tingling warm feeling towards Edward whenever I knew he did something for me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before rubbing my eyes to finally see who else was sitting at the table.

My eyes widened to see that everyone from yesterday was sitting at this table, the table parallel to this one, and the table behind us. I blinked to meet their stares.

"Hiya." I said confused.

"Good morning Shelia." Jim said with a smile. I nodded to him and met everyone's eyes.

"Why are you all here?"

"Well, we all want to know what happened to Jaden, so we were planning after Breakfast to meet in chazz's room. So we all decided to just have breakfast here." It's Alexis who answered me.

A huge hammer of realization hit me smack on the head. I forgot to ask their names! "So, do you all have names?" I said, yawning quickly afterwards.

"Well, you already know my name." Jesse said from his seat right across from me. I smiled at him and nodded. I already got Hasselberry and Syrus out of the way…

"I'm Jim, nice to meet ya, and this here is sherlie." Jim said, pointing to the crocodile on his back. I smiled brightly at the Australian and looked to hear the others.

"I'm Alexis."

"I'm 'The Chazz'! The best duelist in the entire school!"

"My name is Bastion."

"Hey! I'm Atticus!"

"I'm Aster."

"Axel." The African American man said with a unreadable tone. I sweat dropped on the inside. _Creepy…_

"That's awesome! Now that we finally know all of your names we can all be friends!" Amanda cheered, you could practically see the flowers of happiness and rainbow land radiating off her figure. I giggled at her amazing way to hide her personality.

I felt a hand wrap around my waist, I looked up to see Edward pulling me closer to him. I smiled and closed my eyes contently, snuggling into the blonde's side.

"The master of love senses love in the air~!" I heard Atticus said, I could definitely hear the smirk in his voice, I had a hunch he was talking about us. I cracked open an eye to see Amanda and Atticus- who was sitting right next to her- exchanging a knowing glance.

I rolled my eyes and continued to bury my face into his jacket._ Nothing_ could be better than this.

**(Time Skip)**

**(Edwards POV)**

We were all scattered in different places and positions around the room, I was leaning against the wall with Nara sitting down on the floor leaning on my legs. We had been discussing the topic of How this all stared. Of course we didn't tell them why we were truly here, but we were able to make in convincing.

"Okay, my turn." Bastion spoke up from his puzzled sitting position on the couch. "Why are Jaden's eyes golden and what happened to his left eye?"

"Well, to answer one of your questions, Jaden's eye is covered because when he showed up, he was badly injured, but he didn't remember why." Nara lied.

"Wounded enough to put out his left eye for good…" Syrus said, I assumed he was sympathetic.

"But what about his eyes being golden?" Blair said, not letting the question go.

Nara looked up to me, I smiled and got off the wall. "Ever since Jaden came back with no memory, his eyes have been honey. Only about two times for a very short time period have his eyes turned back to their normal brown color." It was not really a lie, they never asked if we knew why his eyes were golden.

"How short of a time period?" Axel asked, seeming to be unfazed by the fact of the unexplainable eye color change.

"Around five to ten minutes." I replied.

I opened my mouth to speak before anyone could get the chance. "Ever since he got back, he's been acting strange, he acts like he's annoyed and angry all the time and he blanks out often." I explained.

"That should explain why he acted so out of character yesterday." Jim added.

Me and Nara exchanged a look, Amanda caught onto what we were thinking about. Of course, we all knew why Jaden had golden eyes, heck we all did at times, but, there are a few things that we don't understand. Never before has a sin ever gone this long with having golden eyes. _It just doesn't make sense._

"Hey guys, every sense Jay came back to us with amnesia, he hasn't been himself. He's more angry and annoyed than usual; he's serious all the time and is really quiet all the time." Amanda said, looking down into her lap. I mentally nodded my approval of her acting.

"Hey guys, where is Jay? No one really has seen him all morning." Alexis said, gaining everyone's attention to revolve around the topic.

"Well, he can't get his memory back if we don't all help him remember!" Syrus said with a positive glint in his voice, bouncing off the chair he was sitting in and motioning towards the door.

"Private truesdale is right! We can't just sit around here while our friend can't remember us!" Hassleberry added. Everyone was slowly moving towards the door except for us.

"Wait." I commanded, waiting for everyone to turn their attention to me. "Yesterday Jaden didn't seem too fond of you all, I could tell he didn't like the idea of so many people he didn't know crowding him. I think only Nara should go and bring him back."

"He's got a point, he just ran away from us yesterday." Jim said in agreement

"I'll go too." Everyone looked to see Jesse coming up next to Nara. I heard a few people beginning to protest but Nara silenced them.

"Let him come with me, I know you all want to see Red-Jay but I've been with him for a month, I can understand what he's going through, so to get Jay to open up he needs someone he was extremely close to, to understand." She explained. I was surprised by her calm and pleading expression, I could tellt his wasn't an act she was putting up for the sake of our job.

**(Jaden's POV)**

_Thunder clashed loudly above our heads, booming throughout the sky, yet no rain fell._

_"God that was loud." Max hissed, his right eye flinching, pulling his jacket closer to him._

_"C'mon, you can't really be that scared of a little storm can you?" Trey snickered, nudging Max with his elbow._

_"It's not the storm, but the noise." Max replied defensively._

"_Aw great, I felt a rain drop on my head." Max sighed, rubbing his black hair._

_"Can't you two keep it down? It's not in your best interest to be so loud at 3:00 Am in the worst part of Tokyo!" Edward said with an annoyed sigh from behind Trey_

_"Oh c'mon Ed! Lighten up! Enjoy the graffiti and litter that is Tokyo!" Trey mused with a grin, looking back to look at the blonde._

_"I don't see what's so fun about acting like you own the place, we aren't in __our__ territory." I beside Ed, eyeing the ignorant red-head._

_Max, the person standing next to Trey looked behind himself to look at me with a questioning look "What's up Jay? You're more on edge than usual." He paused and looked up slightly to think about what he just said, and then nodded to himself to say he hadn't made a fool of himself. He always did that because he's had a record with us for saying stupid things._

_I stared at him, almost like a glare. I always gave people this look any time of the day. Yet, it didn't look as threatening as it usually did because of my left eye covered by a neatly folding cloth that disappeared under my hair__**.**_

_"I'm just speaking sense; I don't plan on crashing on the couch with blood on my shirt." I grumbled in response. By now everyone was looking at me, making me shift uncormfortably. Trey shook his head, his wavy red hair flying around._

_"Please! We can take anyone who dares fuck with the Sins!" He raised his voice to the swirling clouds above him, his green eyes raking the sky with a challenging gaze._

_"You're always too cocky Trey ,someday it's going to bite you in the ass." Max, sighed hopelessly next to him._

_"It already has you prideful bastard." Edward added with a smirk, dodging an awkward punch from the prideful bastard in front of him._

_"It was accident that I told you never to speak of, you asshole!" He snarled, whirling around ready for action. I smirked, turning towards Trey. "Whoa there hot head, don't go bringing your thunder."_

_The inside joke left the three laughing, so Trey pulled the closed one to him in a joke hold. "Something funny Max?" Max clenched the arm around his throat. "No..." He choked with an edge. Trey gave his black hair a noogie before releasing him. His hands shot up to his ruffled hair and began to groom it until it lay flat_

_Lighting then struck a touch down onto Earth's surface in the distance, making Max flinch like before. "Damnit…" He cursed_

_We continued to walk, taking a few short cuts just to make sure we weren't going to be late getting home, Nara would have my head. We took a few turns and jumped over a dumpster to get into an alleyway, which was the shortest route to the house._

_"Hey, look at the show." Trey announced, pointing to two kids at the alleyways end, they seemed to be playing._

_"We should just ignore them." Edward said, eyes narrowing at Trey._

_Trey looked back to glare at the blonde "I'm not that sick Ed." He growled._

_"Wait." I said with a sense of urgency, making them all freeze. I moved aside Trey and Max to look at the two kids playing. "One's holding a gun." Their heads snapped to the kids, sure enough one of them was waving around a hand gun. Trey narrowed his eyes with a disapproving look._

_"What the hell is a pipsqueak like that doing with a gun?" The boy only looked to be about nine or ten., with blonde hair and a girl smaller than him standing beside him._

_"They must not have good parents, sense he's got a gun and their in this part of the city." Max added._

_The boy then spotted us, he snapped up, but his fast reaction made the gun clatter onto the ground, he made a quick move to pick it up, by then we had advanced to be right in front of the two. The boy pointed the gun straight up into my stomach, because I was the first to approach._

_"Freeze hoodlums!" He screamed, his eyes glaring with soft demand and authority. The girl hiding behind him with tears of fear brimming in her brown eyes._

_"Whoa, be careful where you point that thing pal" Trey began to growl, but I silenced him with a glare and kneeled down in front of the boy with a soft face._

_"What are you two doing playing with a gun around these parts?" I asked softly. By the way they were dresses I assumed they lived in the more clean part of the city._

_"I'll ask the questions here!" He screamed in demand, pointing the gun straight for my forehead._

_The three behind me where about to move into action, they all normally did this as too defend their own. "Stop." I hissed, making them freeze, I then turned back to the trembling children._

_"Do you even know what guns do?" I asked in a soft voice to try and calm the child down._

_"No, but when I guy was yelling at my dad, he pointed this at him and he soon ran away in fear! So why don't you?" He demanded._

_My eyes eased and I let my hand reached out under the gun, making the boy grip the gun tighter. "The thing your holding can be very dangerous kid, it can __kill__ someone, just by holding it you put us, and your friend over there in danger. So if you don't want to hurt anyone, give me the gun." I asked in a small pleading way to coax the boy._

_His eyes became round as he heard what Jaden said, his eyes darted to the gun in front of him and his grip seemed to loosen, but then it tightened and it aimed it once again at me. "If this thing can kill, then how do I know you won't hurt us?" He growled, taking a small step back._

_I smiled for the first time during the conversation "Don't worry; I'll give it back to you once I take the rounds out." I gave him a reassuring look._

_The boy straightened his stance and took the gun close to him, no longer pointing it at me. He looked down at the gun, his finger wrapping around the trigger in thought_

_I saw the kid beginning to pull the trigger, I shot out my hand to grab the gun, but my actions cause him to clench the trigger under his finger. The gun was fired._

_A sudden jolt racked my body, and a gooey wetness began to soak my black shirt, my eyes were focused and narrowed into dots as two green terrified eyes met mine. The kid dropped the gun and fell back, causing the girl to back up and fall beside him._

_Blood began to form like foam at the corner of my mouth, seeping through my lips in drops, falling onto my jacket and shirt._

_"JADEN!" I heard the voices of the people behind me begin to surround me, I fell back onto my rear, and someone caught me before my back could hit the cold ground._

_I began to cough violently, blood spilling over my tough, splattering in front of my hunched over body. A sick nausea washed over me. I placed a hand at the ever growing stain in the middle of my stomach, a warm wetness covered my fingertips, and I didn't dare to look at it._

_I __knew__ I wasn't going to die, but what I did know was something much __worse__. I could feel my vision begin to double up and blur over, my hearing becoming weird as if it was blurring into nothing._

_"Hold him back!" Trey shouted the order, and my position changed. My vision went black, and all my movement ceased. After that I had no memory…_

**…**

_My vision came back, and my hearing slowly began to sink back in. Now it all rushed back to me, pain and memories jolted me into a sitting position, my hands shot up to hold my head and I closed my eyes, grunting in pain. "What the fuck did you do to me?" I growled weakly, hunching over my black pants. My hand came down to touch my left eye, I no longer felt the cloth, so I knew this wasn't a dream, I really had gone out of control._

_"Ahh uh, sorry, had to knock some sense into you." Trey chuckled in front of me; I opened my eyes to glare at him, my head still facing down so it looked like anger, my teeth bared to express the pain I felt._

_I groaned and began to stand up and a wave of dizziness made me fall forward, Trey catching me by my shoulders. "Whoa, I didn't mean to hit ya' that hard!" Trey exclaimed._

_"You alright Jay?" Maxed asked, coming into my vision to my left._

_"I'll be fine… What happen to the kids?" I asked, turning around. We all looked around to still see them trembling in terror. I gave them a look of sympathy, I didn't blame them for their reactions too… my reactions._

_"I'm sorry guys." I sighed. "I just… couldn't control it, the pain I felt… It just overwhelmed me."_

_"Dude, it's all good! No one got hurt! And you're not the only one to lose it like that." Trey said with a reassuring grin._

_I gave him a weak smile, what friends are for right?_

_"What about the kids?" Max asked, looking towards the bundle of fear. Edward looked at me, gaining my attention. He jerked his head towards them slightly giving me a look. I sighed and conceded, walking up to them and kneeling down like before. Picking up the gun that was lying in front of him, ejecting the clip__and removing the rounds, I then wrapped my hand around the barrel and pointed the rear of the gun towards the kid. I gave him a small smile._

_"Know that you know what this does, you might want to think twice before you go pulling that trigger."_

_His head bobbed up and down and he grabbed the gun, pulling the girl to her feet and racing out of the alleyway._

_I stood up, not bothering to see where they went. "I hate scaring kids." I grumbled to myself and walked back to the three I left waiting._

_Edward smirked in satisfaction. "Let's go home."_

I opened my eyes to stare up into the leaves of the tree shading my face. I was laid out by the cliff side, my legs crossed at my feet and my head supporting my head. I had just remembered a certain moment in the month I had been back with amnesia. I sighed, closing my eyes to inhale deeply.

There is a part of me, a part of Nara, and a part of all sins, that we just can't control. No matter how many years we try, we cannot control the beast inside. Mine is called Haou. Even though they are not a different person entirely with another soul, mind, and body. They are like a side of your mind.

Have you ever heard something and just snapped? To where you just let all of your rage out without even meaning too? But yet, your still _you_, not anyone else. That's what it's like, but much worse.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! xD**

**The day dream Jaden was having is actually my one-shot called "Gun Smart" HAHA! I FORCED YOU TO READ IT! ;D **

**On the last part about the Haou and Jaden thing… I know there are a bunch of fan-fics to where Haou is like another side of Jaden like an alter ego, but NO, not in this fan-fic! Haou is just a made up person in Jaden's mind. Yes, they name there snapped sides lol, even though they are NOT alter-egos.**

**Thank you for waiting! Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**YOU ARE SOOOO ALLOWED TO SPAM ME WITH PMS SAYING "UPLOAD THE DAMN CHAPPY ALREADY'!" Really, I even welcome it xD**


	9. Should I make some new friends?

**Sorry for late update.**

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh Gx**

**I own my characters.**

**Thank you.**

"I hate this fucking forest with its dumbass monkeys and fucking trees and bugs." Amanda ranted, her arms flailing around herself, cursing loudly and repeatedly so much that even Chazz covered his ears.

"GOD, SHUT UP!" Chazz screeched, making birds fly away from within the trees surrounding them.

Apparently there are monkeys in this forest. Yes, there are **monkeys** in a forest on a _Japanese island…_ And, while Amanda was looking at something, a monkey landed on her head, messing up her hair. She cussed it out and ran after it making us all run after her until we ran into an entire horde of monkeys that all began to attack Amanda.

So, this is what happened. Jaden's friends wouldn't allow us to leave the damn dorm without letting them come with us, they even began to go out and look for Jaden and we had to tag along like broken wheels on a wagon and embarrassment is _not_ my thing.

"ITS NOT MY FUCKING FAULT MONKEYS ATTACKED ME!" Amanda spat at Chazz, whirling around to stare at the snobbish duelist.

"Well that doesn't mean you need to make my ears bleed!" Chazz reported, a fine annoyance vein pulsing on his forehead.

"You would too if mammals gave YOU a bad hair day! But it looks like you already have one with THAT haircut!" Amanda commented with a vein also pulsing on her forehead, but more appeared on Chazz around his head, even one on his hair! Now that's something you don't see every day…

"SHUT UP! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY HAIR! IT'S COOLER THAN ANYONES HERE!" He said defensively. Now both where getting up and personal in each other's faces, teeth bared and clenched, knees bent and elbows bent coming up behind them, hunching over for their foreheads to connect as if in a fight to see who can knock the other down with the power of your head.

Everyone had stopped and began to try and calm the two down. Me and Edward where standing behind Amanda. I was sighing, clutching my head while Edward tried to calm Amanda down.

"Look! This bickering isn't helping us find Jaden!" Syrus said, trying to shout above the two. Amanda and Chazz's heads both whirled to the side to glare at Syrus with completely white and narrowed eyes, and bared teeth **(Lack of detail Anime-Style :D)**

"THAT SLACKER CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!" They said in union, not even realizing the fact and going back to their arguing.

"Fuck, Amanda has a twin." I cried, throwing my head back with a lazy face of pure agony, irritation of their constant shouting making my closed eyes twitch. Edward chuckled.

"What the? What are you guys doing?" A new voice demanded. I could practically feel everyones head turn to see Jaden coming out from a few bushes.

"Jaden!" Everyone but me my friends ran up to Jaden, once again crowding him.

"We've been looking for you for a while mate!" Jim exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just sorta felt crowed after yesterday so this morning I went out to think." Jaden apologized, a smile on his face, gaining confused looks from all three of us. My eyes narrowed in on his face. His eyes where brown and he didn't have his eye patch on.

"Hey! Your eyes are back to normal!" Syrus pointed out happily.

"What…?" Jaden asked, his face turning confused.

"Yeah, your eyes where a creepy honey yesterday, and you had your left eye covered." Axel pointed out, his arms crossed, staring intently at Jay.

"What are you talking abo-"

Before Jaden could finish his sentence, Amanda instantly ran up to Jaden, slapping him upside the head with a vicious glare. "I'VE BEEN HARASSED BY MONKEYS, BITTEN BY BUGS, SEEN SO MANY THINGS DEFY LOGIC, AND ALL YOU SAY IS FUCKING "WHAT?" Amanda screeched, her arms flailing everywhere like a constipated squid.

Jaden's hand went up to rub his injured area, his eyes becoming lines with a black dot in the middle as the pupil. "Well, I'm thinking 'What the fuck is going on', is that accurate enough?" Jaden grumbled playfully, but you could tell he didn't like the hit.

Something was different, I mean… Jaden's like he always was when he wasn't being Haou, but why did he suddenly just change? This doesn't make any damn sense…

"Jaden…?" Jesse suddenly spoke up, coming up between everyone and stopping right in front of Jaden, Alexis following him.

"Hm?" Jaden said confused, tilting his head slightly.

"It's really you…" Alexis said faintly, pulling Jaden into a hug, Jesse began to hug him as well. Jaden's eyes widened, his puplis contracting at the touch. But instead of pushing them off like I expected him too, he just stood there, his eyes slowly regaining their normal look, but he didn't hug back.

"What do you mean?" Hasselberry asked, confused.

"He wasn't acting like Jaden yesterday, but now he is today… We thought he wasn't really… Jaden." Jesse said.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked, completely looking as if he just missed the most important question in his life… yep… completely clueless look right there. Alexis stared at Jaden, a stare I couldn'ty read from my view of things but Jaden was giving her a question look.

Everyone was either giving him confused looks or where looking surprised. "What he means Is you weren't acting like you did yesterday, you kinda acted like… Chazz…" Blair explained.

Jaden choked "W-what!?" Jaden shuddered, gaining a growl from Chazz.

"You don't remember?" Alexis asked. Jaden shook his head.

"Yeah, I remember. I just don't remember acting like a clueless dick." Chazz growled and was ready to pounce but Amanda brought him down.

"Look guys, we can all play 20 questions in the dorm, but not out here in the forest." Edward announced.

**Jaden's POV (Time Skip)**

"What are you doing out here on the roof?" The familiar voice of Nara broke me from my thoughts. I looked over to see Nara climbing up the side of the roof, probably having to have had jump from the second floor railing.

"Just thinking." I said simply, letting out a sigh as she crawled over next to me, crawling over to sit next to me, a knee to her chest and the other slightly bent to help her stay on the roof, while I was lying on my back, with my hands folded behind my head.

"What's with the pipe?" Oh, I forgot about the pipe. There was a hollow pipe lying next to me.

"Ah, I saw it randomly handing off the roof so I tore it off." I grinned.

"Nice." Nara said in sarcastic monotone, but if you've lived with her long enough, you know it's her polite way of saying dumbass, or jackass, one or the two. I could never really tell.

"What was with you today, ya know… in the forest?" Nara began. Great, I knew where this was going.

I sighed, sitting up to have my back hunched over, my knee to my chest with one leg lying out, and my chin resting on my knee.

"I personally think it's better to play along when you have no idea what the fuck everyone's talking about." I said with a sigh, letting the wind tug my hair.

Letting the wind? That brings a thought to mind… The wind is like life. You can't control it no matter how many walls or holes you hide in. It will always change direction and hit you full blast sometimes. Just like yesterday, memories came back to me that time I had in the dorm.

* * *

_Halt splattered on the ground, lighting hit the ground like when a football player throws the ball to the ground behind the line signaling a touchdown, then throwing the ball at his feet in the excitement of the victory, is one way to explain the violent and unpredictable._

_I ran along the wide dirt road, my hand clutching a women's who was running by my side as we ran for the cover of the red dorm to escape the future sore throat and cough drops. We sighed with relief as we ran into the dorm, shutting the door behind us. I hunched over on my knees to catch my breath, finding myself laughing which she joined in._

_"Having fun?" I laughed, standing up straight with a smile on my face._

_"Yeah, but that storm was a little unexpected though." The girl in front of me commented, turning around from something she had been looking at, her blonde hair twirling over her shoulders._

_She was absolutely breath taking, her life giving eyes, her faintly colored hair, the blush blooming on her cheeks everyday our eyes met… and that feeling, oh that wonderful bliss when I see her laugh because I made her laugh. The lights suddenly flickered, and the light bulb suddenly shorted out, sparking electricity everywhere._

_"Alexis, are you okay?" I called out to her through the darkness, no long feeling her presences in front of me._

_"Yeah, I'm over here by the couch." She replied. Lighting hit, slightly lighting up the room from the windows so I got a glimpse of where she was. I walked over to her slowly, bumping into a small table, and feeling the vibrations I could tell I knocked something off before I heard the loud crash of a breakable object clatter to the floor just by my feet._

_Alexis giggled, "You okay?" I smiled and plopped down next to her on the comfortable seating. I planted a kiss on her temple through her air and purred softly into her ear. "Perfect."_

_Lighting continued to flash giving me more hints of her facial expression. The blush on her cheeks, the smile touching her lips, the peaceful look on her face as she closed her eyes and snuggled into my side. She shivered._

_"It's cold in here," Damn, the air conditioning did turn off because of the storm. I took my red blazer off and laid it gently on her like a blanket, which she gladly accepted the offering and continued to snuggle into my side. I embraced the intimate feeling by turning over to put my arms around her, generating more warmth by running my hands up and down her bitter cold arms._

_"Jaden." Alexis suddenly spoke after a few minutes._

_"Yeah lex?" I asked softly._

_She didn't answer, or at least with words. She reached up and shifted her position so she could hold me face with her hands, she touched her lips to min and I found myself running my fingers into her hair, we sat there in such a bliss as if nothing, not even the lighting was of this world until we had to part for air,_

_"I love you Jaden." She said in a whisper, leaning her head on my shoulder as she closed her eyes. Oh yeah I forgot it was night._

_"I love you too."_

* * *

I sighed, running a stressful hand through my hair. I couldn't believe I had managed to get a girlfriend while I was here.

"Hey Red-Jay?" Nara called, softly snapping me out of my cloud of thoughts.

"I don't really know what you're thinking, but I doubt that these people would truly care about you like they do if you were just _acting_ the entire time you where here." Nara said, and with that she hopped off the building. I heard her exhaling grunt as her feet impacted with the ground and the door open and close into her dorm.

The wind ceased and my hair stood still.

_Maybe I should try to make friends here again._

**_I apologize for the late update, I know you're like thinking: What's with the half ass job on the chapter when we have been waiting a month for this thing._**

**_Grant it I know you guys may not have THAT much of an interest in this story. But I apologize again, the next chapter will come much sooner, sorry for wanting to enjoy my summer break._**

**_Thank you for your reviews; they help me motivate myself to continue writing._**

**_I hope your day, night, slumber, morning or what the hell is going on right now goes smooth for you._**

**_Ciao~_**


	10. Writers Block

I'm sorry. I really am. But alot as happened in this passed... months, year? I've lost count. I don't want pity or sympathy, I don't want hate or anger from this. I've lost all motivation to write anymore. If I haven't updated by the end of this month that probably means I've lost faith in my abilities and Anime, and therefore I will probably leave Fanfiction.

Scratch that. If I haven't updated by 5/23/13 then Im probably gone.

lol sorry...


End file.
